Not that smart
by Dashed
Summary: Cassandra isn't that smart but Stephanie is teaching her some new lessons...some she may not even want to learn. FEMSLASH


Disclaimer: I do no own these characters DC does, dont sue! the only thingI own is an old batman costume.

A/N: This is an AU

* * *

Not that smart

Cassandra didn't know much about the first Robin, other than he was Bruce Wayne's former ward and now called Nightwing and that he protects the city of Blüdhaven. She knew there was a rift in the relationship with Batman and that Batman frowned on some of Nightwing's tactics in his city. He thought he was to violent and that some innocent's was going to get hurt because of it, but she knew that Nightwing was a good man he came to Gotham when asked to help out and she knows that he would never intentionally try to hurt someone.

That was the only reason she wasn't pounding his face into the concrete.

"so," Dick swung his arms in boredom, the new Batgirl wasn't very talkative which made him uncomfortable "did you know Steph and Tim kissed? I hope they work things out there're cute together"

"when?"

Dick was shocked at the reply he was only trying to fill what he felt to be an awkward silence he never thought she would answer.

"uh, last night caught them smoochin' a few blocks from the clock tower" silence greeted him. He didn't really like the new Batgirl. He still couldn't think of anyone but Barbara Gorden being Batgirl. She would have at least made a few jokes to make the stake out go quicker, or they would have found _other _ways to 'occupy' themselves.

"listen there doesn't seem to be anything happening you can go-" a swirl of a dark cape and the Bat faded into the shadows, he hated when they did that "-home."

Barbara would have at least said bye.

* * *

Cassandra for once was glad that Gotham was silent. Mostly on nights like these she would fidget in her tiny batcave itching for some bad guys to brake the law and save her from boredom.

Tonight though was different. Tonight she felt unnaturally heavy like a vice was crushing her chest adding so much weight that she was surprised she could stand up. She wasn't even going to risk trying to fly, fearing that the super strength grapple cord wouldn't be able to hold all her new weight.

She ran across rooftops headless of the danger. Stephanie and Tim. No they couldn't be not after Stephanie-no she was almost there she shouldn't think about that because that made her chest feel worse.

Her normally graceful feat faltered on the tarmac. The new heaviness prevented her from saving herself and she tumbled face first into the ground. Face down and defenceless she could stop the memories from assaulting her.

* * *

Cassandra wasn't that smart but she didn't mind, to her she knew every thing she needed to know.

One of the things she didn't know, she of course didn't _need _to know she would just _like _to know, was that, why was the new Robin so happy all the time?

The new Robin was an enigma to Cassandra she did not know why she always stood close to her even when there was enough room. She didn't know why she kept brushing dirt of her Bat costume when Cassandra was almost positive that there was no dirt to be wiped of. The biggest thing that Cassandra wanted to know about the new Robin was, why was she not letting her up?

There was a small scuffle with some minor thugs, easy taken care of until one pointed a gun at the unsuspecting Robins back. Cassandra quickly threw a batarang to unarm the gunman but not before he got of a shot. She effortlessly threw herself at the new Robin and with her greater weight they were both thrown to the ground.

As she went to get up however she found two green gloved hands holding her down on top of the new Robin. Already she could hear the retreating footsteps of the gun man, didn't she know they had to go after him?

Cassandra knew from the very first sight of the new Robin that she would be rash. Cassandra frowned on this knowing that rashness in battle would often lead to a bad end, but as the new Robin pressed their lips together giving Cassandra her first kiss, she was beginning to think not all rashness was bad.

* * *

Cassandra watched her, slumped against the building chest heaving, it had been a hard fight but the snarl of victory gave testament to who had been the victor.

She watched her, she found herself doing that a lot more lately, taking in the curves of her body her facial expression, she had gotten rather good at predicting her moods.

That was perhaps why when she found herself slammed roughly against the rooftop wall, her mask skidding somewhere of to the left of her, she was not surprised. She was even more unsurprised when she felt soft demanding lips pressed against hers.

She had grown to like Robin's way of celebrating.

Instead of the onslaught of kisses that had become to be expected after a hard battle, or even at the end of a night, Robin pulled away from her.

"Come to my house tonight, I'll leave my window open for you" it was whispered softly into her ear. Cassandra shuddered, it was a cold night.

"It's number 75" Cassandra could see the flare of panic before "it has a yellow mail box with a duck!" was hastily said. Cassandra was not that smart but Barbara had been teaching her, her numbers so she knew what 75 was but she said nothing. She enjoyed the flush of colour that stained Robins other wise pale cheeks at what she took to be a thoughtless comment.

* * *

Robins house did infect have a yellow mail box with a duck, it was a white duck.

Her curtains were blue and her room painted pink it would have been a horrible clash if Cassandra took the time to notice, but as she crept threw the open window all she could see was the sleeping figure of Robin minus costume.

She didn't know what she was doing here and with Robin asleep she felt to big, to awkward to be here in what was a really girly room complete with china dolls in one corner.

"Robin?" she called out softly.

It felt wrong to call the stirring figure Robin. This new girl that had turned and was now sizing her up was to small to delicate to be the crime fighting side kick of Batman. It was when she got up, revealing a soft pink night gown that made Cassandra's mouth dry for an unknown reason, that she better suited her name.

She strutted towards her confidently, Cassandra knew that stride it was the stride she had when she had just beat some one and was about to slap cuffs on their wrist.

Cassandra shuddered at the thought of the cuffs but did not know why.

Her hand was taken and she was lead to the bed. She felt like a child in her costume being led by a girl in a pink night dress. She was pushed down onto the bed and her masked removed.

"Rob-" a finger was placed over her lips.

"Call me Stephanie and help me get the suit of you"

Hands worked at her costume and she help to get rid of her torso armour. There was a deep in take of breath and Cassandra looked up into Rob-Stephanie's face. There was a hunger there that she had never seen before.

"I always wondered what you wore under all that latex, good thing for me that its your birthday suit" Stephanie had this grin that made butterflies rumble in her stomach.

She had only felt these a few times when Barbara gave her that cocky half smile she got after cracking a really hard code. But as Stephanie leaned down to whisper to her those butterflies turned into kangaroos trying their hardest to get out of her.

"I never wore anything under my costume either" lips ghosted against her ear.

Cassandra didn't think she could cope. She kept picturing Stephanie in her Robin costume and what she had or didn't have under it. She started to wonder if her brain could blow a short circuit like one of Barbara's computers.

Then busy hands had them both naked and Cassandra, who never really paid much attention to her breast before, discovered that under Stephanie's hands they became her favourite body part.

When Stephanie reached between her legs the world seemed to explode and Cassandra's thought process, while not as impressive as Barbara's or Batman's, just seemed to stop.

When the world switch's itself on it tends to sound like whining and as Cassandra looked up she saw that it was Stephanie whining.

She was grinding herself down onto her thigh, the rocking motion thrust her breast out and they came very close to Cassandra's mouth.

Cautiously, afraid she might do something wrong, Cassandra covered Stephanie's nipple with her mouth. The whining increase but the rocking grew faster and she knew she was doing something right. The whining grew even louder when Cassandra, more sure, grabbed her hips and tense her thigh muscle grinding Stephanie down harder and when she started to suckle the nipple and flick it with her tongue the whining got so loud it was almost a scream.

Cassandra kissed her, muffling the sound regretfully as she quite liked it, but the Batgirl in her knew that Stephanie's parents might come to investigate the loud noise and she did not wasn't to be interrupted.

As Cassandra reached down to where the source of the wetness coating her thigh was Stephanie's world seemed to stop too and she let her a moan that was muffled by Cassandra's lips.

It sounded like "-iiiiiiimmmmmm"

As Stephanie's world came back Cassandra smiled at her with teeth but she looked away embarrassed, confused Cassandra turned her head back.

"Did I do something wro-?" she was cut of by a fierce kiss which she took to be a good sign that she did fine.

They lay there together on Stephanie's horrible pink blankets and Cassandra left regretfully as the sun crept in through those ugly blue curtains.

* * *

Stephanie grinned at her in her Robin costume and she knew that the window would be left open tonight.

It had been left open every night since, Cassandra knew she checked each night. Sometimes she even cut patrol to go there early. If she didn't stop Barbara would begin to suspect something.

"Come in, Batgirl"

"I'm here, Oracle" of course something would have to come up just as they where about to leave.

"Huntress has got her self into trouble, she's down at the shipyard, go rescue her" Stephanie rolled her eyes and Cassandra formed a half smile.

"A please wouldn't go amiss" she muttered but she had turned her comm off so Barbara couldn't hear, no one wanted to be on the receiving end of the red head temper.

"Go home" Cassandra said before heading off in the shipyard direction. She could feel Stephanie rolling her eyes and mouthing 'yeah right' to her back.

Stephanie thinks she's being stealthy following her and Cassandra thinks its funny, as she prepares to jump out from her hiding place to scare her.

* * *

She staggers through the window, her balance is a little of as she tries to keep from injuring her shoulder further. She crosses the room to sit on the bed, yellow flower pattered sheets tonight.

"Stephanie" she nudges the sleeping girl her forms a half smile in her sleep.

"Didn't think you'd come so," yawn "late"

Cassandra despite the pain smiles. Of course she would come.

"Cassie! what happened to your shoulder!" alarmed she watches as Stephanie jumps out of bed and she winces as her injured shoulder is roughly tugged towards the now lit desktop light.

"The Joker broke out of Arkham" she wasn't much for talking but that didn't seem to effect Stephanie.

"He broke out! and you didn't come and get me!" a batkit appeared from under the bed as Stephanie helped Cassandra out of her body armour.

"Too far away, off comms" she gritted her teeth as Stephanie poured alcohol on the knife wound. She wasn't even offered pain killers not that she would have taken them, and it did gave her tingles to knew that Stephanie knew that about her, but still at this moment, they would have been nice.

"Still! you shouldn't have taken him on by yourself!"

Cassandra knew somewhere in the back of her mind that Stephanie was still talking and that she was being chastised. She even knew that there was a burning pain in her shoulder as Stephanie gave her stitches and she felt that pain but it was in a detached way. The very thing or things on the fore front of her mind was that, Stephanie was not wear a bra and due to the temperature of the room it seemed as if her nipples where saying hello to her, and with breasts being her favourite body part now she felt rude not to say it back.

"Cassandra..." whined Stephanie as she increase her suckling.

She was pushed away from her friends, much to her displeasure, as Stephanie said "...we can't your hurt."

"Then kiss it better" she heard that line from a couple in the park after the man had stupidly fallen of a swing he was to big for. She had put it to the back of her mind as her goal had been to find pasta for Barbara as she wanted to show her the fine art of cooking 'al-a-microwave-y'.

As she saw Stephanie's wicked grin, she was glad, very glad, that that man was stupid enough to sit on a swing too small for him.

Cassandra had discovered that it was extremely hard to swing from roof tops one handed. Which was funny as she could do it while holding someone in one hand and swinging with the other but trying to swing with flowers and make sure you didn't crush them, that was a hard challenge.

She had 'overheard' Stephanie and Barbara talking on comms, while patrolling, about Valentines day and that you had to say 'I love you' with flowers, though they where talking about Tim and Barbara's boy of the week Wade.

Listening to that conversation, Cassandra was afraid that she hit the burglar a little to hard as the was a resounding crack as his cheek bone was crushed.

She had never really got to know the other Robin, Tim, well. On the few incident's they met, looking back Cassandra could very easily decide that he was an incompetent Robin and her Stephanie was much better and she did not really like him all that well after all.

She landed in Stephanie's window without a sound, she had often been shouted at for not making 'shuffling' and 'banging' noises but this time she wanted to surprise her.

She put the flowers under Stephanie's nose and followed her with them as she tried to roll away, eventually the tickling sensation woke her up.

"huh wa?"

"for you" she gestured at the flowers.

Puzzled Stephanie took the flowers and inhaled there scent. She had also 'overheard' that white lilies were her favourite flower.

"Cassie why are you giving me these?"

Oh no did she do it wrong? she was sure it was the right day it was still before midnight so she didn't miss it, maybe you had to say the words with them, which would be hard as talking was never her strong suit, hence the flowers.

"It's Valentines day" she thought that would explain it but the puzzled look on Stephanie's face did not clear.

"You wanted flowers" she tried again and with some success.

"Yes, but your not my boyfriend" well no, she wasn't a boy but Stephanie often called her 'girlfriend'...maybe it was only 'boyfriends' that gave flowers?

"Tim already gave me flowers" she gestured to a piled of roses in a vase. Cassandra took a moment to count them, there was twelve, she had twenty lilies did that mean she won?

"You don't like roses" another thing she 'overheard'.

"Yes but they mean-" and she stopped and look at her in a way that made her tingly and not in the good normal way either.

She opened her mouth and Cassandra knew what ever was coming out would be bad, so she kissed her to stop it. She was pulled down onto the bed and the flowers were forgotten.

As she lay there panting trying to get her breath back as Stephanie snuggled her head into her shoulder she thought, if they did that every time she brought flowers she was always going to bring flowers, flowers and chocolate!

* * *

That was only two nights ago.

She pushed herself up despite the heaviness in her chest. She ran the last few roof tops to Stephanie's house.

She got there in time to see Tim and her standing at her door. They were both dressed up in fancy cloths, she never wore fancy cloths when it was just them.

Tim leaned in and she rose on her tip toes and their kiss seemed to be monstrously loud, it sent stabbing pains to her chest.

She went inside and Tim went on his way. She didn't know what she would have done if he had went inside.

She swung across to the house and crossed to Stephanie's window. It was locked. She knew she could probably brake it but something stopped her.

The door opened and the light clicked on and there stood Stephanie in all her fancy cloths. They stared at each other for a moment before Stephanie crossed the room to the window. For a second her heart leapt and the stabbing stopped. Stephanie reached for the drawstring and the horrible blue curtains closed blocking her from view.

* * *

Cassandra wasn't that smart.

She didn't know how to read.

She didn't know even basic maths.

She often didn't understand the big motives behind the bad guys schemes.

She was often compared to the Batgirl before her and often found lacking.

It was true that Cassandra didn't know many things.

But as she lay in her tiny batcave for the first time in days.

She knew that love hurts.


End file.
